reality_dreams_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pink is the new BLOOD
Pink is the new BLOOD is a stand alone title (later on connecting to the Deep Space franchise) ''that explains a short, hot-pink haired assassin named Deddorī Hana ''(Japanese for "Deadly Flower") and how she became a skilled killer. STORY: The story revolves around a girl, at a young age, who lost everything, her home, family, all killed by assassin. As she grew up in foster care, she kept grieving over the loss until she snapped...swearing that she'd kill the ones who took everything from her (the constant teasing and beating is what made her snap). She ended being taken in by a family with no information. Turns out that they were trained killers. And they took her in because eh saw sorrow and pain in her eyes...and they could turn all of that into a weapon. She began to train to turn her pain and sadness into power. She succeeded and ended up as a fully trained assassin herself, given the name Deddorī Hana (Japanese for "Deadly Flower"). When she went on her first mission, she was ordered to sneak in and steal the goods from a wealthy man...instead; she killed, after seeing that he had a family. The memory of losing her family caused her to kill him and his family. Deddorī returns home and is then scolded by not completing her mission and is kicked out of her home and tossed on the streets. She then becomes a straight up killer, murdering anyone she sees that's being picked on, robbed or messed with. She catches her eyes on one who was heading through an alley to get home and ends up being attacked by four thugs. They ask for his money but the boy refuses and he gets attacked...nearly beaten to death. But out of nowhere, just as he was about to have the life beaten out of him, a shot goes off and one of the thug’s heads are blown off. The thugs start to panic and run but they end up dead as well. Deddorī was about to take out the boy being mugged but she saw he was determined to get to his wallet, which held a photo of his family...the family that she killed, sometime ago. Deddorī decided to let him live and take him back to the home she was tossed out of, keeping him and herself safe within the attic. She begins to question why she let him live and not end his life. When the boy wakes up, he sees Deddorī treating his bruises and cuts. He asks who she is and where he is. She simply tells him to shut up and lay back down. She then gives him information that he is in an attic and she brought him here, for protection. He asks protection from what and Deddorī doesn't reply. He introduces himself as Akarui Hāto (Japanese for "Bright Heart") and tries to ask for a name but she doesn't give him that either. For at least three or six days, Akarui has been in the attic and begins to grow tired of staying there and he tries to get out. When he does, he's spotted and tries to make a run for it. He runs and makes it to a dead end. When they start asking him question, Akarui tries to dash through them but ends up getting caught. He's about to get executed but the executer is executED. The rest of the men end up killed as well...thanks to Deddorī, with a sniper rifle. Back in the attic, she explains that she is a young girl raised by professional killers and they took her in, trained her and loved her. But she was later tossed away, after failing a mission. And she explains that she killed the men that messed with him. She was surprised, when she hears that Akarui has taken this so well. And she became more stunned when he says that...he's glad to have been sparred by her. Afterward, Akarui starts explaining his life, before he met Deddorī; his childhood, his friends and his family. She gets interested but it quickly fades, when Akarui asks her about her life. He can see in her eyes that her life was a living hell, so he apologizes and turns away. Deddorī then begins to open up too him and explained everything about her and how she became who she was. Akarui then says if he had met her, when they were little, she'd be happier and not feel so alone. Deddorī became flustered and told Akarui to stay in the room, while she scouts for danger. Back in the courtyard, the leader was informed that four of the assassins were killed by one of their own. The expression on his face said he knew who it was. He commanded his men to watch the fortress, until he returned, as he got into a limo and drove off. That night, in the attic, the boy was asleep, while Deddorī watched out the window and looked around for guards. When she saw that no one was in the courtyard, she chose to go to sleep. She slid next to Akarui and closed her eyes. They quickly opened back up, when she felt Akarui's arms wrap around her waist. She began to blush and tried to move his arm, without waking him. It wasn't any use, since he pulled her closer to him (still asleep). Deddorī allowed it and went to sleep. At another location, the limo pulled up to a dark eerie castle. The leader stepped out of the limo and began walking into the castle. Making his way through the hall, he came to the sight of someone sitting in a chair, turned away from his desk, smoking a cigar. He began to walk up to the desk and announced himself. The main in the chair rudely asked why he was visited by lowlife murderers. The leader explained that he needed a "vermin" terminated. The man in the chair explained that he doesn't take jobs from scum....unless it was worth it. The leader simply laughed and tossed a bag onto the desk. The man turned his chair around and grabbed the bag. He opened it and gold coins came falling out. His mind was changed and asked the leader what kind of vermin he needed executed. The leader tossed a picture to the desk. It was Deddorī. The man in the chair smiled and simply said...consider it done. The next morning, Deddorī began to wake up and turned her to her right side and saw that she was so close to Akarui, lips nearly near one another. She flustered and moved his arm off of her quickly and rose up. This caused Akarui to awaken, greeting "good morning". She stuttered for a second but greeted him back. She got onto her feet and looked out the window. To her shock, she saw the leader was outside, speaking to an unknown stranger. Deddorī grew curious as to what was going on. Akarui got up and asked what she was looking at. When he looked out, the leader was pointing to the window, as the man turned to its attention. This put a state of shock to Deddorī. She quickly grabbed her sniper rifle and placed the strap over her shoulder. Akarui was confused, asking what was going on but Deddorī quickly responded saying they needed to go. Downstairs, three men came, walking towards the attic stairs. Deddorī and Akarui got everything they had and rushed to the stairs. But to their surprise, they saw the men coming for them and the men saw them. Deddorī closed the door and opened the window, telling Akarui to climb up to the roof and down the ladder. Akarui was confused but Deddorī shouted at him, demanding he do what she asked. Wasting no time, Akarui climbed out the window and onto the roof. Not too far behind, Deddorī followed but was grab, by her boot. Akarui called out to her but she yelled to him, telling him to run off. Akarui told her no but she demanded he did. Akarui hesitated for a moment and then took off. As he made his getaway, Deddorī struggled to get loose. She was having a bit of trouble, even if it was one guy. Akarui climbed down the ladder and made his way to the gate. He then found himself being followed by two men. Akarui quickened his dash and took a leap, as he grabbed the gate, climbing up, as fast as he could. He then made a dash for the streets. Deddorī finally was free and began climbing to the roof. She looked and saw that Akarui made it out of the fortress and was making his way on the streets. She made a run off the roof, jumping, doing a somersault and landing on her feet. The. Then made a break for the gate. The leader had come into the attic and watched Deddorī make her escape. He didn't seem to have a happy look on his face. As for Akarui, he was still running for it but then a limo was catching up to him and stopped in front of him. The door opened and it was the same man that was talking to the leader. He explained that he was waiting to talk to Akarui. He stood there confused, as the man asked him to get in. He looked back to see if Deddorī was coming but there was no sign of her. He wasn't sure if he should get in or not but he decided to get into the limo. Just as he did, Deddorī was coming up the hill and saw Akarui getting into the limo. She made a dash for it, jumping off the rocky wall and landing onto the limo. In the drive, the stranger began to talk about Deddorī and ask how much Akarui trusted her. He became dodgy about the questions, asking what that had to do with anything. The stranger began to explain that everyone has secret they want to keep hidden...and Deddorī was no exception. Akarui grew angry because if the words coming from the strangers mouth. It was clear that Akarui trusted Deddorī with his life and he claimed that she'd never lie to him or betray him. The limo eventually came to a stop, near the apartment, where Akarui's family lived. As he exited the limo, the stranger asked him to be cautious of trusting an assassin. As the limo drove off, Akarui stood there, refusing to listen to the strangers words. All of a sudden, there was a tap on his shoulder. Akarui turned around and it was Deddorī. He was shocked to see her, beside him, when back on the road, she was nowhere in sight. Overall, he was happy to see her safe and sound. He grabbed her, hugging her tight, while Deddorī stood there, blushing and slowly hugging him back. In an apartment room, Akarui led Deddorī inside, explaining that this was where his families lived. Deddorī began to have flashbacks of her entering this room and gunning down the mom, dad and even the little kids. Akarui noticed she was lost in thought, asking if she was alright. Deddorī quickly snapped out of it and replied, saying it was nothing. Akarui just shrugged it off and began to explain every inch of the room. That night, Deddorī was in the shower, sucked back into deep thought. She couldn't help but reimagine the murder she committed. She gunned down Akarui's family and he didn't even know it yet. She began to grow more and more afraid, not knowing what would happen if he found out. As she was getting out, she wiped the steam off the mirror and looked into it. Out of nowhere, Deddorī had a flash of her hollow, emotionless expression, with blood, covering her right eye. The image freaked her out as she was flown back against the wall and sliding down it, covering her face, in fear. The noise was loud enough to get Akarui's attention. He came bursting in, seeing Deddorī, and covering her face. He kneeled down to her level to see if she was okay. As he slowly removed her hands, he saw something shocking...Deddorī, the strong-willed assassin...........was crying. It was the first time he ever saw her show real emotions. She looked at him and couldn't help but cry even more. Akarui held her close, reassuring her that it was alright. Later that night, Akarui was beside the couch, where Deddorī was sleeping. He began to worry about her...what caused her to suddenly show real emotions? He never knew but chose to stay beside, while she slept. It was around 9:00, when Deddorī was asleep but when the clock strikes 12:00, Akarui was asleep and Deddorī was awake. She looked at Akarui and couldn't help but feel guilty for what she caused him to lose. She knew that she had to find a way to make up for it...and she eventually came to a solution. The next morning, Akarui awoke greeting a good morning to Deddorī....but she was nowhere to be found. Akarui was shocked, as he got up on his feet and began to look around the apartment. He came to his room and found something on his bed. It was a recording...from Deddorī. As he played it, he heard Deddorī, as she began to explain the reason for her absence. She went on to say that she had left because she could no longer live with the guilt she has placed upon herself. She confessed that she was responsible for killing Akarui's family. She admit that she felt nothing, when she killed them but after spending all this time with him, she was able to feel once again and she thanked him for that...and that she was sorry for what she did too him. After the recording was done, Akarui dropped the recording on the floor and he dropped to his knees, soundless. As do Deddorī, she was in a cab, making her way back to the fortress. When she arrived, the leader’s men were standing at the gate. They asked why she had returned, she responded by saying she's here to make amends....not with the leader...but with Akarui. The men were confused but escorted her inside. They led her inside the mansion and to the leader’s office. Deddorī walked up to his desk, soundless. He asked why she had returned. Her response was to make amends with Akarui.....by death. She had returned to make up for the murder, by taking her own life. The leader was shocked but shortly smiled, seeing that she had grown a person within her back. Without thinking about it, he accepted her request and ordered his men for the execution. The leader began to explain to Deddorī that her request wasn't noble and that she can't take back what she did, leaving her in a state of depression, as the men began to take her away. At a diner, Akarui was at a table drinking a bottle of beer. After discovering the truth of his family’s death, he wasn't sure what to feel, after hearing what he heard on the recording. From behind him, there were two other boys sitting at a table. They began talking about a woman with a short pink hair in a black spy outfit having a change of heart. Automatically, Akarui knew whom they were referring too. But when he heard that she was going to be executed, his attitude towards her went from anger from worry. He began to think...should he go after her and save her life or should he move on. As he thought long and hard, he came to the realization that...he was in love with her. Turns out that he always did, ever since they first met. Back at the fortress, in the courtyard, the execution was beginning. The boy had everything ready, as the leader was waiting for this moment...to eliminate the traitor...traitor being Deddorī. The leader whistled out and two men came, having Deddorī restrained. They kicked her to her knees and removed the bag from her head. She looked up and saw her former leader...and then she saw a familiar face...the stranger. The same stranger who warned Akarui about her...and the same man who murdered her family. She had worked for her former leader, as an attempt to gain the skills needed to get revenge...looks like she wasn't going to get it. She looked at the ground, apologizing to her parents for not being able to give them the revenge they needed. All she could hear was the sound of her former leader and family’s murderer laughing at the thought of Deddorī's execution. Just as she was about to have her brains blown out, a gunshot went off...but it wasn't from the executioner...it was in the distance. The shot came from a sniper rifle...belonging to Akarui. As they men were distracted, Deddorī used her legs to kick herself back up and made a quick dash away. She ran towards the gate and with the right power and timing, she jumped over the gate and made her way to Akarui. He placed the sniper over his shoulder and helped cut off the restraints on her hands. Deddorī couldn't look her savior in the eye...not after what she did. Akarui was upset with her...not for killing his family but for not saying goodbye. Deddorī looked shocked, as she stared into his eyes. Akarui smiled and began to slowly lean in to connect his lips with hers. But a sudden gunshot went off and a bullet flew past Akarui, hitting the wall. Deddorī asked him to "hold that thought", as she borrowed his rile, taking out every men in black she could. As a few made it over the gate, Deddorī and Akarui made a break for the other side, climbing over the gate and dashing towards the leader and the murderer. One of the men came running towards Akarui but Deddorī took a shot, hitting him in the shoulder, while Akarui downward swiped him and taking his pistol. The two had a guns pointed at both the leader and murderer, waiting to gun them down. Just as they were about to get revenge, surprise came behind them. There was a sudden gunshot...and Akarui's screaming. To Deddorī's shock, someone had shot Akarui through the back, nearly hitting the heart. As he fell to the floor, Deddorī tried to go after him but one of the men pointed a gun to the back of her head. The leader began to say that he knew Deddorī was something special, the moment he took her in. He knew she was destined to be a top killer. But he never would've guessed she'd turn on him. The murderer went on by saying that her parents were special too...too special to keep alive. They had information that could bring down the whole assassin organization, in a heartbeat. And because of that, they had to be put down. Deddorī grew angry and wanted nothing more than to put him down. As the old cooks were yapping on, Akarui dragged himself to the pistol, lying on the floor. Deddorī kept them distracted, going on about how she wished that someone else had taken her in and showed her a better way to control her pain and anger, how she wished that things had turned out different for her but at another point, she was glad that things do turn out this way...saying that she is happy she met Akarui and happy that she could learn to feel again. But what she was most happy with...was getting revenge. The leader and murderer stood there confused. To their surprise, Akarui grabbed the gun and taking a shot at the men, behind Deddorī. She then took the rifle and blindly shot at the murder, getting a direct hit, in his chest. Before her former leader could gun Akurai down, she shot at his foot, causing him to yell out in pain and drop his gun. As for Akarui, he got a direct shot at the leader’s right eye, blasting it out of his head and falling to the floor...dead. Akarui threw Deddorī the pistol, as she got on her feet and aimed it at the murderer. He began to beg for his life and asked her, if this would really bring her peace...she was an assassin and she'll have to live with the blood of her victims on her hands. She thought about and without a word, took a shot to his head, finishing him off and finally gaining her revenge. She then dropped the gun and rushed to Akarui's side. He was weak and running out of blood. As he held onto life, he told her that he was proud of her and happy that their paths had crossed. Deddorī commanded him to stay with her and hang in there. Sadly, he began to lose vision and nearly dying. Deddorī's eyes began to water up, as she called out to Akarui, as the screen goes black, ending with the credits.